Adrenaline Crash (Spiderman Homecoming)
by watermelloncat
Summary: I am so undeniably obsessed with Spiderman Homecoming. So much so, that after I watched the movie I lay on my sister's bed for half an hour unsure of what to do with my life and she had to physically pull me out of her room to go do something else. Will consist of three chapters. Please feel free to like and comment.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah okay. Be there in ten" Peter hung up his phone. Putting his phone back into his bag he sniffled against the congestion forming in his nose. "Karen? Can you calculate the fastest route to Stark Tower?" Peter asked his AI system. While Karen began to inform him the fastest directions, Peter was already swinging off to his upgrade session with Mr Stark.

After swinging for a few minutes Peter started to feel lightheaded and stopped for a rest on a fire escape. Sitting on the railing, he put his head in his hands and waited for his vision to clear and head to stop fuzzing. Just as he was preparing to swing off again he heard the window behind him opening. "You- you're the Spiderman!" a little boy exclaimed looking out the window. "That's me" Peter, no sorry, Spiderman accepted. "Oh my God! You're my hero! I have like five action figures of you!" the boy told him, bouncing on his toes in excitement. Peter laughed and gave him a high-five, before he felt a tickling sensation in his nose. Knowing that a sneeze was coming he told himself, _I am not going to sneeze in this mask._ "H-hey bud? Would you mind closing your eyes or sombthing? I really ha-have to-ooh-hihh-hih-hiiihh-to sndeeze" Peter asked his breath desperately hitching. To Peter's relief the boy quickly turned around and covered his eyes, leaving Peter just enough time to rip off his mask. " **H** **ARSHHHEEW** , EESSHHEW, ESHHH, HEEEEESHH, **HESHHHHEW**!" Peter sniffled into his gloved hand and put his mask back on. "Itd's okay ndow buddy. You cand turn back around" Peter encouraged before coughing twice. "Are you okay?" the boy asked with wide and curious eyes. "Yeah, finde. Idt's judst a little cold" Peter dismissed, rubbing his nose. "Look, I haved to head off ndow, just promidse be you won'd go telding da bad guys thdat I'mb sick" he bargained before swinging off. "I promise" the boy yelled after him.

Following swinging into Stark Tower, Peter got changed back into normal clothes in one of the bathrooms. Also taking time to blow his nose roughly while in there. Exiting the bathroom still shoving his Spider-suit into his bag, he cleared his throat against the tickle forming there and started to make his way to Mr Stark's office.

"Hey Pete, come in" Tony greeted from sitting behind his desk. "Sorry Mr Stark, I would have made it here earlier, but I ran into a little boy along the way, who was excited to meet me" Peter appologised, intentionally leaving out the reason why he initially stopped there. "Got a few fans now have we?" Tony said, not caring about 'lateness' at all. "I was thinking we head down to the lab and start upgrades right away" he told Peter, already standing up out of his chair and grabbing a few of his papers. Peter nodded when Tony passed him and they both made their way into the elevator.

On their descent to the lab, Peter and Tony discussed the upgrades they wanted to make for the suit. Peter explaining how he wants to create a stronger web fluid, so it can withstand a higher tension, all the while rubbing the tickle in his throat when Tony wasn't looking.

Settling down at their respective work benches after finding the various equipment each of them needed, they set to work. They remained relatively quiet while they worked, aside from occasional small talk. From the way Peter kept his sentences short and seemed to mumble his words, Tony knew something was wrong. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Looking over his notes for web fluid formulas, the tickle in Peter's nose started to build up again. Tony looked up from his work station when he heard sharp intakes of breath, ""hihh-hih-hahh," seeing Peter breathing heavily into his hands. " **HIISHH** -HIHH" Peter tried desperately to control the fit. "HEEEEESHH, HESHHAH, ASHHHHOOO, ASHHHHEEW, HISHHEW." Peter buried his face into his sleeve covered hands, his shoulders convulsing with each release. " **HARSHHOO** -HHOO" Peter broke into a few relatively chesty coughs after a rather tickly sneeze. "Bless you, kiddo" Tony condemned, rising out of his chair concern written all over his face. Coming over to Peter, his eyebrows creased together in worry as he watched Peter lean forward and prop up his head with his hands, closing his eyes. "You're not well, are you?" he commented when he was a few feet away. Although Peter wanted to lie and say he was fine, that's what the nice kid always said. He knew he couldn't. It was pretty obvious that he was effectively sick. Peter shook his head, as Tony came to stand next to him. In that moment of giving in, it was as if all his sickness caught up with him at once. He felt his posture slump lower and his eyelids drop half closed. He felt his lungs contract and was consumed by a small fit of honking sounding coughs. The loud outbreak made Tony's chest hurt in empathy, and he placed his hands on either side of Peter's shoulders to provide him with some comfort.

When the coughing stopped, Peter cleared his throat into his fist and straightened up the tiniest bit. "Aw, kiddo" Tony muttered to himself, his billionaire heart melting for the kid. "How long have you been like this? You must have been feeling rough for a few days now" Tony asked. "Two/three days" Peter croaked, before sniffing. "Did you tell your Aunt?" Tony inquired. Peter shook his head, "No, she'd freak out and not let me go on patrol" Peter spoke into his fist, as if he would start coughing again any second. "I didn't really feel that bad until earlier today" he continued. Tony nodded, but not in understanding.

"And how do you feel now?" Tony dared to ask, looking sympathetically down at Peter. "Terrible" Peter painfully admitted, "Mr Stark I don't think I can do this now" he nervously voiced before miserably coughing again. Tony rubbed his hand up and down Peter's back in the hope that it would help. "You don't have to. You don't have to" Tony echoed, to see Peter give in was an experience for him. The kid was always so strong if not stubborn. As Peter's breathing steadied he leaned over the bench and placed his fingers upon his temples. "Headache?" Tony guessed, to which Peter tightly closed his eyes and painfully nodded.

Tony pursed his lips and reached forward over Peter's shoulder to feel the side of his cheek. He was surprised when Peter didn't try to pull away. "Your running pretty hot, kid" Tony uttered, shaking his head. In response Peter's breath hitched and he sneezed twice into his elbow, leaning away from Tony. "HIH-ISSSHH, HIH-SSHHOO" he sneezes becoming increasingly more tired and wet, he sniffled into the back of his wrist sitting back up straighter. Tony left his side to go a get the tissues he kept in the cabinet on the other side of the lab.

Returning he offered them to a still sniffling Peter. "Thdanks" Peter accepted congestedly, before blowing his nose. He normally would have been embarrassed but at this point his was over caring. When he had finished he covered a few little coughs before pocketing the tissue.

"Come on, I'll drive you home" Tony said giving him a light pat on the shoulders, "you should have long been in bed by now." Peter nodded tiredly, then started to pack up his things with Tony's help.

On the car ride back to Peter and May's apartment, Peter leant against the window half asleep. While driving, Tony called May telling her that he was dropping Peter home.

"Mr Stark, you don't have to. I can go up by myself" Peter tried to assure him when he saw Tony undoing his seatbelt. "Come on, I don't even trust you to make it to the door" Tony dismissed before hopping out of the car.

Tony knocked on the door to let May know they were there, before opening it and letting Peter walk through first. Turning around from shutting the door, Tony saw May already in the kitchen, making her way to Peter. "Oh, Honey" She exclaimed, wrapping Peter in a hug. "What were you thinking going to school today?" she asked bewildered. Peter only covered his mouth to cough instead. "You sound terrible" she noted pulling away from the hug and stroking a hand through his hair and placing the other on his cheek. "And you're burning up" she added. "Go on up to bed. I'll come and check on you in a minute" May instructed softly, pushing him gently towards the hallway. Both May and Tony watched as Peter tiredly made his way out of the room.

When he had disappeared May turned to Tony, "Thank you so much for bringing him home. I'm sorry that he came to you so unwell." Tony just shook his head, "it's no problem. He's a good kid." May smiled in response. But dropped it when she started to explain, "look, I hope it's alright but there is no way I'm letting him go on patrol for the next few days-." "Don't bother" Tony raised his hand to stop her, "I wouldn't let him out either. And even if he tries to sneak out, I have a tracker in his suit and I'll bring him right back" Tony assured. May breathed a sigh of relief, "do you want some tea while you're here, a way of saying thank you?" Tony smiled at the offer but ultimately declined, "Wonderful offer, but I've got to get back to the tower to work on Peter's new upgrades. Hopefully I can have them done by the time he's up and running again." "Of course," May understood completely. "I've got to look over Peter anyway" she added. After thanking Tony again and exchanging goodbyes, May made her way to Peter's room.

"Peter, Honey?" she asked as she hovered in his doorway, seeing him in bed already, "you awake?" Peter opened his eyes and May walked over to his bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked, her expression pinched with worry. Peter only sniffled in reply. "Oh sweetheart" May sighed, her heart melting for him, "how did you get like this?" "I don't know. My adrenaline probably just crashed" Peter spoke into his bed sheets. May nodded in agreement. It had only been a few weeks since the Vulture fiasco and things had been hectic from there. "Get some sleep" May instructed, noticing Peter was fighting to keep his eyes open. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter lay half-asleep on the couch, the afternoon sun streaming through the windows. May had left to go to work earlier that morning. Although she was hesitant to leave Peter home alone, they needed the money. Hearing his phone ring he opened his eyes and picked it up from the floor next to him.

"Peter" he heard Michelle's voice when he picked up. "Where are you?" she didn't leave anytime for him to speak. "We have Academic Decathlon practice." After being appointed team captain Michelle took her role seriously, they had a title to uphold.

"Michelle- "Peter started but was ultimately cut off. "I'm just calling to know where you are, because you're not here and no one saw you at school today" Michelle finally finished. "That's because I didn't go to school today" Peter said, relieved that he finally got a chance to explain himself. "Come on, Peter. I thought you sorted this ditching thing out" she complained. "M-Michelle" Peter interjected, "I'm sick, May kept me home. I didn't ditch" he finally got to explain. After a short pause Michelle's voice sounded out, "oh, that makes so much sense. I don't know why I didn't think of that, it only just clicked now. God, I feel so stupid." Peter laughed lightly through the phone before feeling another tickle forming in his nose. He covered the speaker with his hand and sneezed into his waiting elbow "HIH-SSHHIH, HISSHHAH." Peter finished with a few chesty coughs. Michelle sympathised for Peter, hearing the muffled sounds through the phone. "You sound terrible" Michelle empathised quietly when she heard Peter take his hand off the speaker. He only sniffled in reply. "Look, I'll tell the team that you're not feeling well. Get some rest, yeah?" Michelle continued, looking at the team gathered around the library tables across the room. "Yeah, thanks Michelle" Peter responded gratefully. "Not a problem. Hopefully I'll see you soon" Michelle said before hanging up. Little did Peter know that would be sooner than he thought.

Michelle knocked on the door to Peter's apartment, waiting nervously for someone to answer. Hearing the handle click, she took a step back as she watched the door open to reveal Peter bundled up in a grey hoodie. "Michelle?" Peter asked in surprise at seeing her standing there. "Hi Peter" she greeted smiling at him. "Ah, um. I don't want to get you sick" Peter told her nervously looking around and taking a step or two back, bringing his hand to cover his mouth. "I wouldn't worry about it. I have a strong immune system" Michelle dismissed. "In that case, come in" Peter invited taking a step back from the door.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked as they made their way to the couch. "Ah well, I came to give you the notes and timetable for the next Decathlon event" Michelle explained as she sat down. "Mr Harrington was adamant that we all get them as soon as possible, so we can start studying. So, he gave me yours to give to you, seeing team captain and all" Michelle rolled her eyes. "Oh, okay" Peter responded. "And you see the time of that practice?" Michelle continued, pointing to a spot on the calendar table, "is now at 3:15" she said reaching for a pen she'd spotted on the table and correcting it. "Mr Harrington wants us to learn up to 'metallic alloys' before our next practice on Thursday. But by the looks of things you won't make that one either" she stated, taking in the pallor of Peter's skin and the redness of his nose. "I'll try my best" Peter said before his breath hitched and he turned away from Michelle. " **HHISSH** -SHH, IISSHOO, HAARSSHHEW" he sneezed desperately into his elbow. Turning back, he snuffled into the back of his hand. Michelle passed him the box of tissues that were on the table in front of them. "Thdanks" Peter said grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose, afterward releasing a few small coughs. "Sorry, thdis is thde wordst" Peter apologised before blowing his nose again.

Michelle placed her hand on the side of his arm as he continued to blow his nose. "You sound absolutely horrible" she mentioned, feeling flat-out sad for him. "Well that works out, because I feel horrible too" Peter laughed a little. "Peter, honestly don't worry about the practice on Thursday" Michelle disregarded for him. "Focus on getting better, by the looks of it it's going to take a long time" Michelle said stroking her thumb in circles on his shoulder. Peter nodded tiredly. "Where's your Aunt?" she asked, having noticed she hadn't heard anyone else around the house. "Working" Peter croaked. Michelle pursed her lips, "get some rest" she instructed pushing Peter into the couch. He didn't complain as he snuggled down into a more comfortable position. Michelle smiled to herself as she pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. "I'll wait here with you" she whispered, but he didn't hear, already succumbing to sleep.

"Michelle!" May jumped back in surprise after unlocking the apartment door, to find her sitting on the couch next to Peter. Hearing May enter the apartment, Michelle turned around to look at her over the back of the couch. "Hi, Mrs Parker" she whispered, trying not to wake Peter who was still asleep next to her.

"What are you doing here?" May asked walking into the kitchen to put her bag down on the bench. "I came to give the decathlon notes to Peter under Mr Harrington's orders" Michelle explained, smiling contentedly. "Oh, I'm sorry if you were under the impression you had to stay" May appologised unnecessarily, but her hearted was warmed all the same. "No, no Mrs Parker it was my decision. I wanted to" Michelle insisted, "I started studying the decathlon notes anyway" she said giving her copy a wave in the air. May sighed in relief that the girl wasn't sitting there bored out of her mind for hours.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" May asked moving towards the fridge. "No, it's fine, thank you. I should probably be getting home soon" she dismissed politely. May nodded her head while Michelle picked up her bag. As Michelle made her way to the door, May followed to send her off. "I don't need to pay you babysitting money, do I?" May joked, holding the door open for her. Michelle smiled when she walked through and May heard her laugh down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

A slight shiver wracked Peter's body as he opened his locker door. He felt cold as he twisted the gear for his locker combination. Reaching into his locker for his Physics books he heard footsteps abruptly stop suspiciously close to him. Looking to his left he saw Flash Thompson, the last person he wanted to see leaning against the neighbouring locker.

"Heard you've been sick" he said his overly confident voice sounded as if it echoed through the corridor, there was no sympathy in it. Peter refused to say anything out of intimidation. "Or was it just a lie so you could run off with your friend Spiderman?" he alleged, turning so his back was on the locker, looking up at the roof in exaggerated wonder. Peter just rolled his eyes, and tried to ignore him.

"You know, I've been thinking" he continued, his expression marvelling at his brilliance. "That you and your little friend, might be more than just friends, you get me?" he paused looking slyly at Peter, "like… romantically" the prospect of that accusation made Peter feel sicker than he already was. Peter stifled a laugh and made to leave, but Flash took a step in front of him to show that he wasn't finished with him yet.

" _And_ you're embarrassed, so that's why you never let him show up to Liz's party. You remember that night, don't you?" he mockingly pouted, "the one where you left?" Peter closed his eyes getting bored of the one-sided conversation. "I wonder what you did after you left. Did you, you know?" He paused, leaning in toward Peter threateningly.

Before Flash could continue he was interrupted. "Flash, leave him alone" Michelle's loud voice rang out as she strutted up to them to stand behind Peter. "No one's interested in your outlandish romantic fetishes" she glared at him, her height adding that extra edge to her statement. Knowing better than to come against Michelle, Flash backed away and slunk into the passing crowd.

"What are you doing here?" Michelle inquired slightly angrily, leaning against the locker with her elbow, "I know that you're still sick." It was still obvious, he might not be as sick as he was before but the pink tinge to his nose and the slump to his posture was a sure give away.

"It's a school day Michelle, if you hadn't noticed" Peter retorted, avoiding answering the question seriously. "Not what I meant" she muttered staring down at him, "You shouldn't be here." Peter looked down at his feet knowing that she was right. "Give me the reason" Michelle demanded crossing her arms. "You wouldn't understand" Peter mumbled shaking his head before walking away.

Truth be told that he didn't want to be there. But his mind flashed back to a time which reminded him that there is no other option.

The previous night he had been getting ready for patrol, when May had stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?" she warned, eyeing his suit that was laid out on his bed. His arguments to her went unnoticed as she reminded him that if he didn't go to school he didn't go on patrol. His point that he didn't go to school on weekends, but he could still go on patrol was apparently invalid.

And so here he was, still sick and facing another day of school. All for the prospect of going on patrol.

"Peter, you're back!" Ned smiled at him as he sat down next to Peter in the electronics workshop. Peter just smiled at him, not finding the will to talk. "You're still sick, aren't you?" he predicted his voice gone serious. "Is it that obvious?" Peter asked nervously. "No" Ned's voice was incredibly high and drawn out as he answered. "Yes" he adamantly corrected after Peter gave him a look.

"Why are you here?" Ned inquired looking Peter directly in the eyes. "Did Michelle put you up to this?" Peter grumbled, looking down at the work bench. "No, what? Why?" Ned catechised, confused. "Never mind" Peter dismissed with a shake of his head.

"No really, tell me" Ned insisted. "All right, but you've got to promise you won't tell anyone" Peter laid out his condition before telling Ned about his discussion with May.

"You really should go home" Ned advised as he sat down next to Peter, who was half asleep at their usual lunch table. Peter sighed and shook his head, getting annoyed by the repeated statement. "Come on Peter. If you could see yourself, you'd agree with me" Ned pleaded. "Ned just..." Peter spoke quietly, his voice trailing off.

After a brief silence Ned spoke up, "who cares about patrol." Peter immediately looked up in offence. "Not what I meant" Ned held up his hand to quell any argument. "But Peter you have to think logically, what makes you think you can go on patrol when you're pretty much asleep as you are?" Ned pointed out.

"I've got to at least try" Peter argued, adamant that somehow, he would make it out to patrol. Ned rolled his eyes and started to eat his lunch.

"I honestly didn't think you'd still be here" Michelle exclaimed sitting down across from Peter at the table. Peter looked up from the food he wasn't interested in eating, squinting his eyes at her. "Why is that?" she inquired, tilting her head to one side.

Peter, realising that she would never give up lied, "because there's Academic Decathlon practice after school." Michelle smirked and started to laugh, "you really just came to school for that? I doubt your brain even works enough right now to answer one question."

"Try me" Peter taunted, but what ever strength he showed then was dissolved has he broke out coughing into his fist. Ned winced at the sound, but Michelle smiled as she found enough reason to be prove herself right. "If you walk into that room for practice, I will personally turn you around and walk you out" she vowed, before rising from the table and walking away.

Peter watched her as she disappeared into the sea of people in the cafeteria. He slowly became aware that Ned was laughing beside him. When Ned was aware Peter's attention was focused on him, still laughing his said, "you just got told, son."

It was a long walk home for Peter. He lacked energy and dragged his feet the whole way, occasionally stumbling over them. All through his mind the memory of Michelle standing in the Library doorway, arms crossed giving him a playful look of warning as he walked passed on the way out of the school gates. And the words from the text she sent him echoed along with it, _feel better soon, Peter._

Walking into his room following saying a quick hello to May, Peter tried to sum up enough energy to go on patrol.

He stumbled over to his wardrobe and rummaged through the basket where he kept his suit. Not finding it his turned around and stared at the floor, maybe he forgot to put it away the other day. Panic rising inside of him as he searched unsuccessfully on the floor of his room. Stressing out, he flung the sheet back on his bed for no particular reason, but just to cross a place off the list.

Turning around to check his wardrobe again she saw May standing in the doorway. "Looking for something?" she asked suggestively, her arms crossed.

"What did you do with it?" Peter narrowed his eyes in on her, reading her mischievous expression. She smirked at him, knowing that he'd been outsmarted. "No seriously, I needed it" Peter explained getting annoyed with her, "Mr Stark gave me that suit. If anything happens to it…" "Don't worry, I put it somewhere safe" May crooned. "Where is it?" Peter demanded all ready walking to the door.

As he got to the doorway May put her hand on his chest to stop him going any further. "Peter, you are not going on patrol" she affirmed pushing him back further into the room. "That's not fair! I went to school and now-" he stopped as May interrupted him. "Peter, you may be smarter than I am, but I know that you only went to school so go could go on patrol" she called him out.

"But a deal is a deal" he whined before his voiced cracked and he coughed a few times. He groaned knowing that he had inadvertently failed himself as May looked at him. "Back to bed" she instructed as Peter stamped his foot in frustration, "you're lucky I love you too much to ground you."

In hind sight, it would be a stupid prospect to ground someone for going to school.

 **The End**

 **(God Lord the sounds cheesy)**

 **Thank you, guys so much for reading. I really had fun writing this, I've been trying to write something Spiderman Homecoming for such a long time.**

 **Please leave me comments live for hearing from you all. Leave me a comment if you have any ideas for another Spiderman fanfiction.**

 **Cheers**


End file.
